Wish Shop
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: All kinds of colorful people come to the shop to ask for Yuuko's services; we just never see them. Ch. 13 "I believe you just made a favorable offering to the Harvest Goddess Watanuki," she informed him. "Selene has always loved strawberries you know."
1. Prinz Und Rabe

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. I doubt Drosselmeyer would stand it, anyways.

Enjoy, su!

**Prince Und Rabe**

_Once upon a time, a man died._

_The man was a spinner of tales who was of well refute, so nobles and monarchs travelled from all over just to request he write a story for them. However, his stories started becoming real, often times ending in tragedy, and these people had the man's hands cut off to keep him from spinning anymore tales. They were afraid of his dangerous power, and rightly so._

_Sensing death knocking at his door, the man used his own blood as ink to write one final story, thus binding his spirit to this earth, and died soon after, laughing scornfully as madness consumed him_

_However, upon his death, another story, thought to truly be his last, was still not finished; its characters became frustrated and leapt from its pages to continue their fight in the real world, only to have the Prince seal his enemy away by shattering his own heart. With the Monster Raven sealed away and the Prince without a heart, the story could not be moved to its tragic ending, and the man was left frustrated. It was then he decided to seek outside help._

_In life, the man had been loathe to seek out a Witch's help, but after the removal of his hands and his descent into madness, he was more inclined to seek one out in death. Only, most witches didn't deal with the dead if they could not pay, and the man was one such as those._

_He might have wandered for eternity had he not stumbled across the shop of the most powerful Witch he would ever meet._

_She was beautiful and mysterious, surrounded by plumes of smoke and two small children who catered to her every need, and definitely not the usual stereotype most often seen in fairytales. This Witch was cunning and ruthless, sure, but there was also a dangerous intelligence hidden in her deep red eyes; eyes the color of blood. They had seen him coming, and her servants welcomed warmly before dancing off, leaving him with a look of distaste at their childish antics._

"_You have a wish," the Witch noted, smoke billowing out of her pale lips. "I can grant it."_

_The man recounted his story to her woefully, and she listened attentively, seemingly unsurprised and unsympathetic to his tale. Finally, after he had inquired, she declared that he could indeed pay the price required, and ordered her servants to fetch the necessary elements._

"_You will need these," the Witch informed him, placing a pair of gloved hands on the table between them (he let out a cry of joy as he grabbed them and screwed them back onto their respective stubs) followed by a puppet with glass blue eyes and green pigtailed hair. "You must take care not to use the same puppet for too long, or it will grow an attachment to people and their emotions. It will become increasingly difficult to end your story should that happen."_

_He accepted the doll with a sniff, offended that she believed him some ignorant novice, but without complaint. It wasn't until she held out her hand with a chain dangling from her slender fingers did he raise his voice. For there, resting in the palm of her pale hand, was a blood-red and egg-shaped shard of the Prince's heart._

_She smiled at him mysteriously when he demanded to know where she had acquired it. Instead of answering, the Witch explained that this stone would be given to the Tragic Princess of his story, but the condition was that she be willing to take on the role for the sake of the Prince. With the stone's power, the Princess would be able to locate its brothers and return them to their home, and thus move the story forward. The final thing she gave to him was an old clock that would stop time and allow him to move between worlds._

_All these, the man accepted with a wicked sort of glee, and had almost gotten to his feet to leave when the Witch stopped him. You must listen to your price, she told him, or you will not be able to leave with those items._

"_Your price is to not interfere with the flow of your story unless it becomes necessary, and you may only do that once. Any more, and there will be consequences," she explained simply, annoying him._

_Frustrated, the man asked what that meant, but the Witch just smiled at him and sent him on his way._

_Finally, the man could finish his story and set things down the path predetermined, and set about setting the stage for its characters. The only thing missing was a willing Tragic Princess._

_However, cruel as it is to leave a story unfinished, was it really worth it when the characters defied fate and ended it happily?_

_The Witch laughed at him from somewhere faraway, and he wished he had asked just what those consequences were as he slunk off with a rebellious child instead of an obedient puppet after it ended._

**End**

And with this, I demonstrate that I have my hands in everything. Looking at my list of things I've written or attempted to write, the list of fandoms is pretty diverse; Yu-Gi-Oh!, Demon Diary, Fruits Basket…obscure and mainstream, I'm into it. Anyways, my excuse for this…Wish Shop is obviously going to be one of THOSE xxx-Holic crossovers (you know, the ones where anything and EVERYTHING that can walk through that door, will), but I'd been a bit curious about how far I could go, and so I have four chapters to upload. Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited about this one; I'm even going to take requests after the first four are up. But I'll wait a bit this time, you know, to see how the reception will go. If enough people like it and they review me, I'll keep going after four chapters. In any case, for those of you who aren't quite sure by now who Yuuko's customer this was, it was Drosslemeyer from Princess TuTu. I've been into the series for a almost a year now, and I highly recommend it if you can handle an anime about ballet and ducks who turn into dancing princesses, then you'll love it. Anyways, the next chapter, in case you're all wondering, is going to be Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, another equally good and underrated anime. Go watch it. ^-^

**Reviews save lives. No really, us authors could use the love.**


	2. The Ultimate Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Even if I did, Neuro would kick my ass for trying with him anyways.

Enjoy, su!

**The Ultimate Mystery**

Yuuko wasn't very particular about the kind of customers that walked in during the time that Watanuki was at school (mostly because their wishes weren't very mind boggling, and they were usually very boring as people anyways), but when the tall and elegant figure of one Nougami Neuro strolled in, she dearly wished she had kept him in this morning.

Neuro was a rather awe inspiring man, who also looked a wee bit silly because of the bright blue of his suit, the ruffled tie and his two-toned hair with the little bronze talismans dangling at the ends, but despite all these eccentricities it was clear he was a demon.

"You have a wish," she observed, curious; even if she knew why her customers were in her shop, it was odd for a demon of Neuro's rank to ever want for anything he couldn't obtain himself.

The demon flashed Yuuko a fanged smile, green eyes glowing gleefully as he gave her a sweeping bow. "I don't suppose you can grant it."

It wasn't a question and, powerful as Yuuko was, she knew it wasn't a request, much less one to be taken lightly, either.

"I can."

Neuro then launched into his story, taking time to relish himself with complements here and there (and Yuuko had to roll her eyes because, honestly, what had she expected from a demon who could 'wield all the demonic items of Hell as well as the four items of the Demon Emperor'), and was just beginning to go into great detail about how he had finally eaten all the Mysteries of the Underworld when she demanded he get to the point.

He blinked innocently at the witch, as if wondering why exactly she was being so short with him before speaking again. "I want to find the Ultimate Mystery," he said simply, silently adding 'so that I may devour it' in his head.

Of course, he couldn't fool Yuuko, and she frowned a bit; even if she told him what the Ultimate Mystery was, she doubted he would be able to solve it. Demons didn't usually feel human emotions, and even if Neuro could, she doubted he would understand. No, the best she could do was point him in the right direction…

Self-absorbed demons like him often needed to be taught little lessons, and it gave Yuuko no small amount of joy to be the one dealing it this time.

Pouring herself another glass of sake, the witch explained that as he was now, it would be difficult for him to be able to find such a mystery. He would need outside help, and after his inquiry about _her_ outside help, explained that if she did, the price he would have been too great to pay. Instead, she would give him advice and point him in the right direction, which would come cheap in her opinion.

"So what is this 'advice'?" he demanded, his tone bored now that they weren't discussing his greatness.

Yuuko gave a roll of the eyes, asking Heaven (or maybe she should have been asking Hell?) why she had to deal with this difficult man. She waited until Maru and Moro had collected their glasses and the bottle before speaking. "You have to pair up with a human," she said simply after a pause.

At first, Neuro didn't answer, as if surprised by her words, but after a few seconds of blinking blankly he curled his lip at her in a sneer. "You want me to mate with a human?"

"No, no, I meant that you have to find a human to assist you in your cases," she amended, although she was thinking that his taking a human lover would help too; teach him how feel, all that. "It might help if you set up a business as a detective, too, just between us."

The demon looked as if he would protest anyways (after all, a demon as great as he shouldn't need a human to 'assist' in his cases) when it looked as if a thought had occurred to him. All Yuuko could think as that odd little grin spread across his face was 'hook, line, and sinker'.

"Alright," he said, getting to his feet. "I will follow your advice and find a human to…assist me."

"And my payment?"

Neuro gave her a fanged grin as he headed for the door. "You will get it when I have consumed my Mystery," he called out over her shoulder.

Yuuko gave a mysterious grin of her own when the door had slammed shut. Little did the demon detective know, the witch's new favorite program would be his adventures with the girl known as Katsuragi Yako via her divining bowl.

Entertainment was his price.

**End**

I feel slightly awkward posting this one, seeing as I'm not ENTIRELY pleased with it, but it's as good as it'll get unfortunately. Writing for Neuro was pure bliss, though, and I absolutely love him as a character. If you're wondering, no not all of these are going to be from anime almost no one has heard of (just maybe the first few, because I have odd tastes), but I recommend checking some of them out if you haven't seen or read them already. Anyways, the next one will be a surprise this time (can't be giving away the next chapter every time; then no one will read it), but if you watched Saturday morning cartoons back when 4Kids! Was still Fox Kids, then you might enjoy it. They're happy ending has been a long time in coming, I think.

P.S. Does anyone know where I can get the Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro manga? None the stores where I live seem to stock it anymore…

**Reviews save lives. Because for every review you don't send, God kills an author. Please, think of the unfinished fanfiction.**


	3. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Besides, we all saw what happened when Allen tried it, didn't we?

Enjoy, su!

**Return**

There were dozens of ways to travel to different worlds if you wanted to bypass the Space Time Witch and her shop; you just had to know where to look.

Some people had enough magical power to transport themselves, while some had to come up with absurd vehicles just to break through the atmosphere. And still for others it was as easy as falling down a 'rabbit hole' and ending up on the other side. Yuuko didn't think much of some of these methods (seeing as she had a respectable business to run, and she could get her patrons to where they needed to be much more smoothly), and as a seller of a wishes, wasn't all too surprised when her next customer walked in.

Of course, she hadn't really counted on someone as powerful as Kanzaki Hitomi needing her help, but…business was business.

And it looked like the track star really needed some help.

"My cards told me to find you," the girl started off, surprising the witch with her bluntness; most girls who had been caught in situations like hers usually weren't so straight-forward or…flat (she really needed to stop reading manga), but Hitomi had never been like other girls. "They said you'd be able to help."

Yuuko nodded, tapping the end of her long pipe on the end of her dais. "Telling your own fortune is quite dangerous, you know," she scolded gently, smiling at the way the young girl's cheeks flushed red. "Didn't you give up fortune telling anyways?"

Hitomi nodded guiltily and she fidgeted under the heavy gaze of the Space Time Witch. "Can you help me, though?" she asked.

"I can," Yuuko nodded as she took a puff from her pipe. "For a price," she added as she blew a circle of smoke at the girl.

The former Seer looked hopeful, but was soon wary as she began to calculate what sort of price; the girl was a few years older and wiser now. "What sort of price?"

Yuuko gave the girl a wounded look. "Why, you make it sound as if I'm some sort of demon!"-there was a snort somewhere behind a door, and the witch made a note to punish Watanuki later-"Don't worry, you'll be able to pay it."

At this, the Seer relaxed a bit, and took a sip of the tea that had been prepared for her. She gestured for the older woman to go on.

At this point Yuuko wondered why she hadn't found such a promising young girl _before_ she had gone and fallen in love; she could have trained her and had her replace her, what with how powerful she was. And it was a simple thing to teach her any other magic that might be required when the time came.

But alas! Hitsuzen had a funny way of playing with her, and the girl had gone and bound her heart to another before anyone had gotten a hold of her talent. Such was life, Yuuko mourned.

"I will need your cards," she said finally, holding out her hand.

Hitomi at first looked unsure, her hand immediately sliding to where her Tarot deck was safely tucked away in her purse, but then a small look of understanding passed over her face.

"Because…" she began in a breathy whisper.

"Yes," Yuuko agreed.

After that, it was a simple matter for Hitomi to hand over her beloved deck (after all, who needed to see the future when you had love?), and Yuuko sent the girls to fetch what was needed from the storeroom. When they returned, the witch took the item from them and held it out for the girl to see; she gasped.

"My pendant…!"

"Yes, and if you'd held onto it instead of giving it to your boy-king, you wouldn't have had to come here," she chided, sliding it across the table to her. "You were lucky that Van decided that he wanted you to come back, or else he never would have wished for you to be reunited."

Hitomi looked as if she might cry for joy, but held back as she took the pendant and slipped the chain around her neck; it was worth losing her deck if it meant she could return.

"Thank you."

She was waved off by Yuuko as the older woman got to her feet and came closer to where the girl sat. "Just make sure to give him my regards. He may have paid me in full, but he owes me for letting him haggle," she groused.

The Seer smiled again and nodded before closing her eyes and wished so hard, a pillar of light came down and whisked her away. Back to her friends, back to Van, and back to Gaea.

"Wasn't that a bit too little to send someone else to a different world?" Watanuki's curious voice sounded from behind her.

Yuuko smiled at him mysteriously before shooing the boy off to get her some snacks and beer.

_It's and easy thing to give up your current world for another when love is on the line. I only wish I had been strong enough to do the same._

Little did Watanuki know, that had been the girl's real price.

**End**

Surprise! Does anyone recognize today's customer? Anyone? Anyone? Yeah, today was Hitomi from The Vision of Escaflowne, an epic and absolutely beautiful series that not many people seem to like. Which is weird, because the people who did Heat Guy J and Toward the Terra did it (I haven't seen those two myself, but I'm working on it -) as well. I'd rewatched the series myself a few months ago, and decided that Van and Hitomi needed a happy ending; only problem was getting her back to Gaia. Then the thirteenth xxx-Holic came out, and I was hit with inspiration-ZAP! (like that)-and it was all perfectly clear! After all, if Hitomi didn't have her wish granting pendent to get her there anymore, then why not go to an actual wish granter? Yeah, so essentially Escaflowne spawned the idea for this fic, but Princess TuTu was what got me to start on it. Anyways, see you guys next chapter!

**Reviews save lives. Besides, what else do authors have to do then plot our own end?**


	4. The Knight and the Duck

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Even though I doubt Ahiru would mind, Fakir would probably skewer me with that sword of his before poking me in the either with a pen.

Enjoy, su!

**The Knight and The Duck**

It was a rare thing for Yuuko to be surprised by a customer, especially when she had dealt with that customer's relative years prior, but she was. In any case, she had to set her copy of _Prince Und Rabe_ aside once this one stumbled in, and she almost smiled in delight at the sight of the dark-haired boy.

It was obvious that Fakir Lohengrin wasn't very used to surprises either.

"You have a wish," she observed as per usual, smiling ever so slightly when he scowled at her. "Or rather, you have a request?"

Fakir's scowl deepened as she continued to smile at him, desperately trying not to choke on the heady scent of perfume and tobacco that lay thick in the air; was she trying to kill him?

"I can grant it if you'd like," she suggested when it looked like he wasn't going to answer.

This time the look he sent her was one of suspicion, and Yuuko almost giggled at how cute he was when trying to be tough. "Only if you can turn a duck into a human," was his gruff answer. There was no way it was possible anyway when even he, a direct descendant of Drosselmeyer, couldn't do it.

But Yuuko could, and, while he didn't know she could, it was a simple matter to accomplish. All that would need to be negotiated was the price…

"I can give you the words," she said after a long minute, at which point he perked up. Immediately realizing that he was giving the whack job the time of day, he went back to scowling at her, but did not interrupt; how cute. "I can give you the words," she repeated, just to make him squirm, "But you must pay the price."

Fakir was ready to accept any price, even if it meant never picking up a pen again, when the witch held a hand up. It was then that he noticed the unbound copy of The Prince and the Raven.

"That's…"

"The price your ancestor had to pay when he failed to meet my terms," Yuuko explained as she tapped the paper cover with the end of her pipe. "Yours is the same."

At first Fakir was confused (after all, how could he fail to meet her terms when she hadn't even set them yet), so he demanded to know exactly what she meant by that.

"I mean," she sighed, "That for the words to turn a duck into a human, you will have to give me the original copy of the story."

It seemed dawn had broken over the clouds in Fakir's mind, because he paled ever so slightly. It was one thing to write a story about her and not have anything happen or anyone read it, but to have to give this…whatever she was the original copy, for her to _see_ how much of his heart he poured into it…it was mortifying.

But in the end, the smile on Ahiru's face when she saw that she was human again was worth the humiliation he was about to endure.

Yuuko grinned when he nodded, the smile very cat like as she gestured that he lean closer so that she may whisper the words to him. The grin became wider when she pulled away and his face was bright red.

"I'll have it to you right away," he muttered, stumbling to his feet and out the door.

Yuuko chuckled, the image of his face just then burned into her mind, and picked up her discarded book to pick up where she left off, excited that soon she would have a sequel about a knight and a duck, and how his confession of love changed her into a beautiful princess who couldn't really dance very well.

She couldn't wait.

**End**

Again, a couple who deserved a Happy Ending. Yeah, I know, I already did TuTu, but this had sort of been my plan since I started it with the first chapter: we see how Drosselmeyer was able to get the materials needed that we saw in the anime, why things may not have gone the way he planned, and then we shoot to after the end to see what happens when Fakir stumbles across Yuuko. I thought it was really sweet how he stayed with Ahiru even though she turned back into a duck, and after the final ending song you see them together at the pier, you just want to scream at the injustice of it all. After all, he can never really write her back into a human with the level his skills were at. Anyways, I figure that since the series had been crossed over with so many different fairytales itself, why not incorporate something from Beauty and the Beast to give it that final push into Happy Ending Land? You would think that Fakir would have thought of it himself, but he probably assumed that with Drosselmeyer gone that there was no more magic in the town (which is ridiculous, all things considered; that tree had been there BEFORE the town Kin Kan was possessed), which was where our lovely Yuuko came in. Besides, from what we've seen, Fakir's such a SHY boy…

Long explanation aside, time to take requests. Can't wait to see what you all throw at me!

**Reviews save lives. Especially if you happen to find an author who has in their possession one Death Note and Shinigami Eyes.**


	5. Black Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. No one can tame the wild Ikuto, anyways.

Enjoy, su!

**Black Cat**

As a proprietor of wishes, there were beings in this world that Yuuko had encountered that would make even the most experienced of psychics cringe. Beings who's powers could invoke untold horrors and who committed the most heinous of crimes… Some, in fact, were so foul that she often surprised herself with how calm and unperturbed she could be around them; a certain demon detective may have been one had it not been for the fact that he was too self-absorbed to bother with her, and the witch was too busy trying to amuse herself with him.

None the less, while such beings did exist, and often came to her shop when no other means could be provided to them, this wasn't one of those beings.

"How cute you are," the Space Time Witch cooed, waving the shoe lace in front of the tiny cat spirit, scratching his tummy with a long finger.

Yoru purred at her.

Ikuto glowered at the two of them, wondering why in god's name he tried to put up a front when a large part of it was distracted by dangling bits of string and shiny objects. "Yoru," he hissed, and the tiny cat-boy came back to float beside him sulkily.

Amused, Yuuko folded her hands in her lap, staring at the dark-haired youth expectantly. He didn't disappoint.

"I have a wish," he stated, dark eyes meeting hers stubbornly.

"I'm sure you do," she snorted, (Maru and Moro had just set it in front of her) taking a sip of sake. "But I'm afraid I can't grant it."

Ikuto looked surprised by this, but was immediately suspicious. "So this really is a scam, huh? Did Easter put you up to this?" he hissed, and the witch was beginning to see why his Guardian Character was vaguely cat shaped.

"You misunderstand," she stated primly, setting her glass back on the table; normally she wasn't one for putting up an act, but the situation required it. "I said that I can't grant it, but what I meant is that I _won't_." She poured herself another glass. "You'll have to find someone else."

He glared at her impudently. It was clear he wasn't expecting this.

Yoru snickered beside him. "I told you she wasn't gonna, nya," he laughed gleefully. Ikuto flicked him in the nose to shut him up.

"And just _who_ exactly do you suggest I find to do that?"

Yuuko smirked, expecting him to ask that. A pale hand with long, elegant fingers pointed to the ornate key dangling from the youth's violin case, glinting softly in the light. "The child who possesses the lock that key opens," she smiled, trying not to laugh at how alarmed he looked.

"You know about the Dumpty Lock?!" he demanded; Yoru cowered at the heated look in his charge's eyes.

"Yes, and the legend attached to it," was her simple answer before downing the sake in her cup.

Ikuto settled back, suddenly very quiet and thoughtful. "So whoever has the Dumpty Lock is going to grant my wish is what you're saying, huh?"

"That or the Embryo, but I'm sure you knew that."

He frowned, but nodded. "And my price for this 'information'?"

Yuuko smirked, despite herself; he was smarter then she thought. "It seems you're wise to my game."

The frown turned into a scowl. "Nothing in this world comes without a price," he stated simply.

Indeed, she thought with a sigh before pouring herself another glass and downing that as well.

"I require music," she slurred after slamming the glass down with a large thump ("Is she alright, nya?" Yoru could be heard asking). "I would ask for your father's, but a simple recording won't do. So instead, I will ask for your own."

Ikuto frowned, not understanding. He'd heard that this shop didn't take money, but was unsure of how he would pay; he hadn't expected something as eccentric as him playing his violin for her. This would be easy…

"Hold it!" the witch interrupted him just as he was unlatching the clasps on his case.

The teen growled irritably. "I thought you wanted me to play!"

Yuuko tutted drunkenly at him, having just downed the rest of her sake bottle. "You can't play as you are now, silly boy. You have to 'evolve'," she explained, giggling at the last word. "Consider it put on your tab. Yoru there will be able to tell you when I expect you to pay up, right?"

"Right, nya!"

The witch grinned as Ikuto continued to glare at her, not pleased that she had somehow managed to rope his rebellious guardian into her ploy; he could already feel the woman's claws begin to close in on him.

It just meant that he had to figure out what exactly it took for him to 'evolve' so he could free himself from her contract; he was tied down enough as it was.

"I understand. Yoru!" he called, getting to his feet and slinging his violin over his shoulder. The little cat-boy waved at Yuuko before floating after his master, the two of them just barely missing a confused Watanuki as they exited, the later having just come in for tonight's shift.

He stared after the Guardian Character, utterly bewildered, before Yuuko's giggling grabbed his attention.

"You're drunk!" he accused, coming in to confiscate the empty bottle and cup. The teen stared at it somewhat doubtfully for a moment. "How many did you have before that guy left, anyways?" he demanded finally.

"Four," she giggled before sighing dreamily. "You let a black cat cross your path, Watanuki. For shame; you should have been more careful."

Watanuki frowned, pausing on his way toward the kitchen. "He wasn't a black cat. That guy was human," he frowned before disappearing through the door.

Yuuko grinned, expecting that reaction. "Ah, but wasn't he?" she asked no one before slamming her hand down on the table. "Watanuki, more sake! And bring some snacks while you're at it!"

There was a crash in the kitchen as the teen's bad luck caught up with him, followed by loud cursing. "Get your own damn booze for once!"

Ah, sweet bliss.

**End**

Now, I know I said I would be taking suggestions after four, but with the lack of reviews, I thought I'd take the liberty of choosing one for you guys. Yeah, I know, Shugo Chara is an odd choice, but it was kind of stuck in my head. Good series, despite how slowly the manga is coming out (I used to watch the anime, but I lost interest somewhere around the time Rima and Kairi show up, so I'm only as far as book six in the manga), so you ought to go and check it out. Anyways, this is supposed to be pre-series (I don't feel comfortable messing with the current storyline until Amu at least realizes she's in love with Ikuto, so I thought I'd at least tie the little red string of fate; Yuuko's good at that kind of thing), and I know I didn't portray cat-boy very well, but he's a tough guy to pin down. I did the best I could, and it would make sense he'd be a bit irritable with someone like Yuuko, so tell me what you think, yeah? Anyways, if I don't get any reviews, I fear I may take matters into my own hands again, and it would be simply horrible if I picked some strange series to write for again.

Also, did anyone who knows the series catch the references to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro? –is shot-

**Reviews save lives. Because without reviews, I fear Neuro would eat my brain for sustenence, and we can't have that, can we?**


	6. NO ONE CAN TAME THE WILD SANA!

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. And I doubt poke balls would work, anyways…

Enjoy, su!

**NO ONE CAN TAME THE WILD SANA!**

Yuuko stared at the young boy in front of her, feeling the muscle in her jaw tighten and twitch. She felt annoyed, which was amusing in a way, considering it took a lot to annoy her, and genuinely wanted to strangle the ungrateful little snot. But Karma, being what it was, dictated that that would be unwise, and so she struggled to remain calm and cool.

Much to Watanuki's amusement.

Someday, she might strangle him too; good thing he still had a debt and had the best cooking she'd ever tasted.

"So…you're here for what exactly?" she asked, tone flat to keep from letting on to her ire.

Hayama Akito cocked an eyebrow at her almost imperceptibly, and Yuuko was thankful for the fact that she had dealt with people as long as she had, or so help her, his expression would appear as flat as it usually was. The snort of laughter from behind her drew his attention, and Watanuki did his best to appear innocent; it was rare to see his employer so flustered with a customer.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she barked that her 'servant' go fetch them some snacks, and he scurried off. There was a crash in the kitchen, followed by a few curses and the singsong sound of Maru and Moro singing in unison while Mokona laughed. This managed to bring a smile to her face.

Akito continued to stare at her with that double blank stare.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Yuuko was once again every bit the businesswoman she normally was, and waited expectantly for the boy to explain. She didn't have to wait long.

"I want to know about Sana," he stated without elaborating.

Yuuko frowned, wishing he'd asked a more specific question, but deciding it would be best if she found out herself about the girl. She called for Maru and Moro (who were suspiciously covered in flower) to bring her, her divining bowel and asked the boy to provide something personal from the girl. He provided a picture of a sad looking girl on what looked like a bus.

"She doesn't always look like that," he explained suddenly, surprising her. "But that was the only thing I had."

And indeed he was right, as she watched the pigtailed girl in the bowel dash about with so much energy, Maru and Moro were put to shame. She was a cute little thing, and she could see why there was such an air of gratitude about the boy when he said her name. From the looks of things, everyone she met was instantly in love with her (whether it was romantically or platonically was up to the person), and she instantly recognized her from one her favorite shows.

She smiled slyly. "I'm sure you know all there is to know about your little friend, so it must be something else you're after," she purred at him.

The was a small pinkish tinge to the boy's cheeks just then, and Yuuko reveled in it; it proved that he wasn't as incapable of feeling as he liked to lead everyone to believe.

After a few minutes of watching Akito's relationship grow with the girl, she pushed the bowel aside and smiled. The boy had just started to squirm under her gaze when she spoke. "Everything will be fine," she informed him gently, lacing her fingers in front of her. "There will be many bumps ahead, and the road will be rocky, but it will be fine."

It seemed Akito let out a breath just then, and visibly relaxed; how sweet, he'd been worried. Not even elementary school kids were immune to love these days, it seemed…

"And…about her…condition…"

"You're stuck with that, I'm afraid," Yuuko stated matter of factly, amused.

This time Akito's sigh was one of resigned defeat as he got to his feet, producing the required payment from his pocket. It was crinkled and smelled suspiciously of peanut butter, but Yuuko grabbed it greedily from him none the less.

"Your price has been paid," she said distractedly, calling for Watanuki to show the boy out while she disappeared into the overly crowded storeroom.

The paper was framed hastily and then placed on the wall, the signature of one Kurata Sana gleaming at her in a child's scrawl that was both hasty and charming. For a moment, she almost felt sorry for Akito, but as the tiny figure of Babbit floated out of sight, she grew thankful that it wasn't her dealing with that crazy stew lot.

After all, no one could tame the wild Sana.

**End**

Yeah, I warned you it'd be something weird. And for those who don't know, Kodocha is pretty weird; funny and awesome, but weird. Anyways, chapter six, how exciting! I think the only thing I have on here that's about that long is Blue Eyes, but that's Saiyuki exclusively (speaking of which, it's about time I updated that…). So yeah, Akito goes to see Yuuko to see if he and Sana will really end up together (confident as he is, everyone has their doubts sometimes) and learns something else in the process: the girl will never slow down. Now, I haven't actually finished the series (only gotten through season one, which I'm pretty sure is the entire first Babbit Box), but from what I know, she and him do end up together. Knowing that, I felt comfortable doing this ficlet, but decided not to mess with the storyline too much; it's not like this knowledge will keep everything that's going to happen from happening anyways, so no harm no foul. Anyways, if you do indeed fear what it'll be I pick the next time I update, review and send in a suggestion! Hopefully, if I get some, it'll be something everyone knows. Like Naruto…or Bleach…-blanches- Please don't send in those, though.

Oh, and to the lovely yuMeNami, who sent me my first request, I pose a question: do you want anything specific, or am I allowed to run with it? Please tell me in a review!

**Reviews save lives. If you don't review, I'll send my evil ninjas after you.**


	7. The Egoist

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Although, with Hiro's permission, I'd like to borrow Nowaki. He's too cute.

Enjoy, su!

**The Egoist**

Watanuki knew something was up when Yuuko threw him out of the shop that afternoon, threatening pain of death should he return anytime within the next few hours. He'd tried to ask her what was going on, if she was going to do one of those jobs she sometimes did that required a lot of heavy magic, but all he'd gotten for his trouble was the shoji slammed in his face. The girls had seen him to the gate, chanting something about a rabbit.

At least, he _hoped_ it was a rabbit.

Instead, he decided that since it didn't appear he was returning to work anytime soon, he'd take it easy. Enjoy the quiet a little. Have some coffee and watch all the 'normal' people walk by, and all that.

It was only when he set his steaming mug of café au lait down on the table that he wished he'd chosen a different local. The weird aura the man sitting next to him was emitting could only be described as 'hot, passionate, **flaming pink**'!

Hiro glanced up at the youth who had taken up residence next to him, dismissing him as harmless and returning to gazing obsessively at the flower shop across the street. Ah! There he was! Helping out those same high school girls from the other day! Damn them, how dare they try to put the moves on his boyfriend?! Don't you dare touch him you little-ah hah! "Victory!" he cheered under his breath when Nowaki went to help an older lady just as the group of girls tried to make off with him.

Either he'd actually screamed it, or his lover was psychic, but he suddenly glanced across the street at that exact moment, and Hiro had to yank his hat over his eyes to make sure he wasn't caught. He was invisible, he was one with the shadows, blending in with the scenery, he was-

"What exactly are you doing?" the boy beside him asked.

Scaring the locals, damnit!

The older man turned to gaze at Watanuki in abstract horror, the expression making him think of Maru and Moro when he caught them with their hands in the cookie jar. Obviously the man was doing something he thought he ought to be doing. He allowed his eyes to wander across the street to the flower shop and caught sight of the dark haired youth behind the counter. He appeared to be gazing longingly at the clock.

"Is this your boyfriend's first job or something?" he asked, amused when the man started sputtering in indignation.

It took a moment for Hiro to find his voice. "I-I'm not spying!" he squeaked, trying to play it off. Of course, his answer just gave him away all the more.

Watanuki slid him a droll look, completely unbelieving. Even if he didn't deal with strange people on a daily basis, it'd been obvious the man was lying.

"So you're not here, not having coffee, and not spying on your boyfriend. Okay, then I guess you're just another weird spirit," he said as he slid his glasses back up his nose.

Hiro just gave him an odd look before sighing in defeat. "That obvious, huh?"

"Glaringly," the bespectacled youth supplied helpfully, sipping on his café au lait.

He winced.

They sat in silence for a long while, Hiro switching between his stalking of Nowaki and glancing at Watanuki, wondering if the boy was going to come done on him for what he was doing. He wasn't too worried about him finding out he was gay (he seemed to have come to that conclusion on his own), but he was basically acting like some weird voyeur, and THAT really was illegal.

In fact, just as he was about to ask him not to tell Nowaki he was here, Watanuki spoke up.

"You must love him a lot, to be over here checking up on him."

Hiro nodded numbly, the words coming as a surprise. He didn't dare tell him that he'd been coming here for a little over three months, or that every seventh visit he 'accidentally' ran into the youth across the street so they could walk home. What he was doing was weird enough as it was, and his pride wouldn't let him live it down.

Watanuki watched the older man agonize over something internally, watching in amusement as his aura fluctuated wildly. It was like he was embarrassed, but was too proud to admit why. Ah, that had to be it.

"You know, I bet he would be happy to know you care enough to come check up on him," he said knowingly as he turned in his seat to face him. After all, it was ten to one that the boy across the street hadn't picked up on his little visitor yet.

Hiro sucked in a breath and glared at the boy, daring him to say that again. He'd love to, oh how he would, just up there and tell Nowaki how much he loved him and that he was worried about his lover's college entrance exams, that he didn't like it when those girls hit on him and-

But his stupid pride wouldn't let him, and he had to content himself with keeping watch over him from across the street. And if Nowaki ever actually found out he was doing this, he would die.

Watanuki just smiled at the man, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure he knows you care, so maybe you should stop being so afraid that he'll get taken away?" he suggested, draining his cup; the sweet tang of chocolate lingered in his mouth, and the teen licked his lips thoughtfully as he regarded the older man.

Hiro just glared at him, wondering why all of a sudden teenagers these days seemed to have it more together then he did. The boy couldn't be that much younger then Nowaki, and yet he was lecturing him about pride? Jeez, and he seemed to have that same cool air about him that his lover had; kids these days grew up too fast.

The brunette was just about to add something to that when a large shadow fell over the both of them; his eyes bulged when he glanced up to find another boy wearing Watanuki's same uniform towering over them. Holy crap, he was as tall as Nowaki!

"Oi, Yuuko called me and told me to pick you up," he said, voice deep and syrupy smooth as he regarded the bespectacled boy beside him.

He could practically see Watanuki's hackles rise.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?! I have a name you know, so learn how to use it you big oaf!" he practically hissed.

The other boy seemed completely unperturbed by the insult and instead grabbed his friend by the wrist. If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn the shorter boy was blushing.

Ah, they were the same, Hiro realized when Watanuki started sputtering loudly about how the boy had no manners. He was calm and normal around others, but when he was around the one he loved, he turned into a little hellcat, spitting and hissing while his tail frizzed up. With this revelation, the brunette started laughing, gaining the attention of the two boys.

Watanuki gave the man a sheepish smile, apologizing for his friend ("Stupid Doumeki needs to be left at home more if this is how he acts around strangers," he muttered) as he got to his feet to leave.

"Try talking to him, and see what happens," he said before bidding farewell and leading the way out of the shop. Doumeki gave the man a calculating look before bowing politely and following after his friend and leaving Hiro with his thoughts.

He sighed after they'd left and resumed watching his boyfriend, almost spilling his coffee all over himself when Akihiko appeared and asked him to read his manuscript.

Later that night, after getting caught by Nowaki and finding out that the younger man had known about his 'stalking' all along, Kamijou Hiroki fell asleep in his lover's arms vowing to never let his pride get in the way of his feelings again. Or at least try, so long as one Kusama Nowaki kept loving him.

And for one fangirlish Space Time Witch, that was enough as she filed away his best friend's payment for the wish away.

**End**

For the lovely yuMeNami, who supplied me with my first request and asked for Junjou Romantica, one of THE best yaoi I've ever had the pleasure of reading. I'm sorry that it takes place during the second chapter of the Egoist storyline, but I've misplaced my second book and I don't remember much of the little of the anime that I've seen. All I know is I'm in love with Hiro and Nowaki's story, and that I hope this is up to par with what you wanted. I honestly didn't know where I was going with this after a while, so I do hope you like it and hope you'll forgive me for doing such a crummy job. That said, I had a lot of fun doing this one and wish I knew more about the series (I haven't even gotten to the Junjou Terrorist part of the story; how sad is that?). At least I got to mess with some gay boys this time instead of the usual hetero, which is cool because I need to attempt more yaoi. Who knows, if I get lucky, there may be more.

Also, just a warning, I'm uploading two chapters at once, so this and another will be the updates for next week and the week after. Mostly because I need a brief break and mostly because I might forget to update. Anyways, enjoy, and I hope to get more requests while I take the sick day to work on another little fic for you all. When I can, I'll post that too.

In any case, thank you for your review and your request and for allowing me to run with it, I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading in the future. ^-^

**Reviews save lives. Review or else you'll be fed to the gay boys, although that may not be such a bad thing…**


	8. Mirror, Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. The godling doesn't need the extra pressure, anyway…

Enjoy, su!

**Mirror, Mirror**

Yuuko had been waiting for him since the day he'd been born years ago, no, maybe even before then. She'd certainly known about him since the legend had been foretold by the Dreamseers of generations past, had even been tickled by the prospect that he may save the world. If only she'd known then, when her powers were still in their infancy, the kind of horrors that the boy would see when he finally accepted his Destiny.

That he was _still_ seeing.

Shirou Kamui's gaze was hard and guarded as he regarded her, but Yuuko could see the pain and longing behind his young eyes. They were the eyes of one who had been pushed too far, too much, and her heart ached for him. If it wouldn't cost him so much, she would had gone round the table to embrace him and tell him it was alright, that it was going to _be_ alright. But the witch didn't have that right, and he certainly didn't have the means to pay for her comfort, so there she remained, watching the boy with barely concealed sympathy as he regarded her silently.

Poor thing didn't seem to think he had a friend left in the world…

"You have a wish," she commented sadly, to which he nodded. "Are you willing to pay the price?"

Kamui nodded, but the movement was strained, as if he was trying to keep himself from getting agitated. "Anything, so long as you can bring the real Fuuma back," he murmured.

Yuuko winced internally, wishing he hadn't said that. It was fortunate that she couldn't grant it for him, or else they were all fucked.

She told him as much.

"What do you mean you can't grant my wish?!" he demanded angrily as he got to his feet. "You're the Space Time Witch! You can do whatever the hell you want!" The table seemed to float in time with his anger, and Yuuko had to murmur a spell to suppress it, taking small satisfaction in the surprise in his violet eyes.

"Like you, I am bound by the laws of the Universe Kamui. I can not simply grant your wish as if it were nothing; the very fabric of my world and yours depends on my leaving things as they are," she explained. "Now add that to the fact that you have promised me 'anything' just to grant it. Suppose I did grant such a selfish wish—"

"It's not selfish!" he cried.

"—it _is_ selfish. It is so selfish that it would sicken most beings if they didn't deal with such things on a daily basis. If I was anyone, I would probably be sickened as well. You're just lucky that I know what I know and have decided to impart what that is for free," she snapped tiredly. She felt bad when he flinched at her words, but he had to know. Know that, though possible, it was unwise to grant his wish. "Please listen to what I have to say Kamui. Please."

The young godling nodded, taking his seat once more in such a submissive manner it made her want to cry; this wasn't the haughty young psychic who had returned to Tokyo months ago. This was a man defeated and lost, looking for someone to tell him what to do. Unfortunately and both fortunately, Yuuko wasn't the person to tell him.

She sipped at her tea, wishing for the bitter taste of spring sake as she collected her thoughts. Unfortunately, Watanuki had deemed it a good time to sober the witch up, and had confiscated her drink until further notice, instructing the girls not to give her any until he said so. He would make a good father someday, provided things flowed in that direction. "That Fuuma is the real Fuuma," she said finally, deciding to start with the hard part first.

The psychic made as if to protest, but one reproving look from cold, red eyes made him rethink his words.

Yuuko set her teacup down. "Fuuma is what's known as a Mirror; he reflects exactly what people want to see, are _hoping to see_, and in exchange for granting their wish, he takes their life from them." She studied the clumping tea leaves in the bottom of her slowly emptying cup with mild interest, not really in the mood for reading them at the moment. "I'm sure you've heard people say it; you may have even thought it yourself. That 'if only I can see that person one last time, I can die happy'. Fuuma can grant other wishes too, but those are usually what Mirrors deal with. They reflect what is really in your heart, and kill you for it."

She locked gazes with the teen then, reading the denial in his eyes as if she were reading a book. "As your twin star, Fuuma had to be born a Mirror; he reflected what you craved the most as a child, what his sister and father craved, and in the end it killed them. When you chose the path as a Dragon of Heaven, he was finally able to free himself from their wishes and become what he'd always meant to be: 'Kamui'. Since the moment you both met, you have been his love, his obsession, and his future, just as he is yours."

"But it was never like that!" he protested, face pale as he continued to deny the truth. "Fuuma never hurt people deliberately before, and he protected me and Kotori when we were little."

"Just like a mother cheetah protects her young before devouring them when they become too weak too survive," Yuuko snapped, feeling no pleasure at the stricken look on the youth's face.

The witch rubbed the bridge of her nose with a lace-gloved hand, trying to figure out how else to word this so he'd understand. In the end, she would just have to dumb it down.

"Kamui, Mirrors don't just reflect what people want to see the most; they reflect what is hidden deep within their hearts. You came here because you genuinely want the Fuuma you knew back, but I can't do that without taking too much from you. Fuuma knows you want the old him back as well, and, just like me, realizes that that isn't your true wish. The wish that is hidden so deep in your heart that not even you yourself know what it is," she tried again, voice sympathetic as she took in the lost look on his face.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he mourned, feeling defeated now that the one person who could have helped him refused. Was he destined for this lifetime of disappointment and pain, or did Destiny just like to fuck with him?

This time Yuuko reached across to place a hand over his, hoping she wasn't breaching protocol too much as it was. "You do the best you can and hope that, at the end of the day, no matter what happens, you're still alive," she murmured sadly. "Because if you die, so does the world."

Kamui left the same way he had come: silent, fast, and with an air of defeat that one so young shouldn't have to bear. Watanuki had allowed her to have her booze back, if only to help with the pained look that hovered just at the back of her eyes, and Yuuko had spent the rest of the afternoon in a drunken stupor, thanking whatever gods ruled her fate that there were to be no more customers for the day. There was no way she could take anymore selfish wishes after the last one without vomiting, anyways.

"To Clow, you selfish son of a bitch, for putting me through this because you wanted me to 'just open my eyes once more'," she cajoled, tipping the sake cup down her throat and draining it. The pleasant burn of alcohol helped her forget her toast, and so she poured another to use for a toast. "And to Kamui, may you find whatever it is you're looking for!"

This last one wasn't drained as the first had been (mostly because her words had made her thoughtful) and instead sipped it pensively.

Yes, Fuuma was the boy's twin star in every sense of the term, even right down to the sadism which had barely been concealed by years as kindness by 'Fuuma'. If only the godling could get past the fact that his friend had always been the way he was and decide on the future for his world; it would make things easier when the final battle finally came, and she wouldn't have to worry about it spilling onto her front porch anymore. But no, he had to hold onto the tiny sliver of hope that he could somehow make his friend the way he had been before, watching his current friends drop like flies (mostly due to said former friend) and as his life fell apart. She felt sorry for the boy, but self-inflicted ignorance always seemed to piss her off the most.

No, instead he would pay for his ignorance, just as he always had, and for their little 'chat'; he would pay for it with his pain and unhappiness, because no matter how hard, or how _long_ he fought, he would never find what he wanted.

Not unless he learned fast.

Sometimes Yuuko wished that children like Kamui and Fuuma weren't born, one brilliant and shining, the other nothing but an empty mirror that reflected the opposite of what the other said and did. The fact that the mirror of these two had the ability to read and grant the wish of whoever looked at him made it all the worse, because who could stop something that resembled the person you loved most in this world even when they were out to kill you? In the end, such an end wasn't worth the blood and tears, and the witch dearly hoped that the other version of the duo in a Tokyo worlds away figured out they needed each other before circumstances drove them apart as well…

_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_

_Which of us will be the first to fall?_

**End**

And so I have updated both chapters.

I somehow feel like I was speaking gibberish the entire story, but I hope you all understood it. For those who didn't, well, don't expect me to explain, because I think I confused myself. Basically Fuuma isn't Fuuma anymore, and Kamui, hoping to bring the old one back, goes to Yuuko to see if she can. Yuuko knows she can't, because that would unravel the space-time continuum, and Destiny would be pretty pissed off if she did. Besides, the Fuuma now is the real Fuuma anyways, and now I feel even more lost myself…Ignoring my unintelligible rambling, I DID have fun doing this one and it was kind of interesting to write Yuuko after finding out some key facts (i.e. spoilers, but I wonder if any of you will catch on to the ones I put in there). Yes, there was cursing in this one, but it seemed to call for it, and wouldn't you get tired of people with selfish wishes too after a while? Anyways, as always, tell me what you think, whether I should be shot for this, and whether my explanation of Fuuma being a mirror was any good.

Anyways, hopefully X/1999 will be finishing up in Japan soon (I hear CLAMP is possibly going to pick it back up), and we'll know what REALLY happens to the two of them. Hope you enjoyed my attempt at an X ficlet!

**Reviews save lives. I don't want a sword to explode out of me one day because I didn't get enough, anyways…**


	9. The Little Folk

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Damn faeries are scary when they're mad, anyways.

Enjoy, su!

**The Little Folk**

Faeries were strange and dangerous little creatures; they could wield powerful magic without worrying about the consequences of their actions, could lure you to them and snap your neck before you realized what their intentions were, and most times were so small that they could only feel one emotion at a time.

And they felt that one emotion _intensely_.

As was the case of the tiny red-headed fairy sitting in front of her, sipping nectar from a sake cup almost three times his size. She'd never met an elf from the rainforest before (because male fairies were often referred to as elves, so while she'd met many 'fairies', they'd all been female; the males tended to do things on their own); just the fairy who had put Hexxus to rest the first time around.

Pips was giving her a wild and mischievous smile from his seat on the table, and Yuuko watched him warily. "So you're the Space Time Witch," he drawled slowly, bright green eyes flitting around the room curiously. "You don't like anything more then a regular human to me."

Yuuko returned his smile with one of her own, but the intent behind it was clearly different. "And just how many humans have you actually come in contact with, Pips?" she asked innocently; the fairy's face turned just as red as his hair. "Why have you decided to grace me with your presence?"

Fairies didn't like to be belittled, she remembered, and so she put on an air of politeness just for him; it wouldn't be good for business if he went back and complained that she had been an indecent host and businesswoman.

Instead of addressing her in the haughty air that Yuuko thought he would, Pips just chewed on his lip, suddenly embarrassed and quiet. It wasn't what she expected, but as she sat there waiting for him to speak, it occurred to her that he was here for an entirely different reason.

She smiled as he cleared his throat to speak and smoothed the petals of his flower skirt. "Do you remember when the humans returned to FernGully and released Hexxus?" he asked, green eyes glued firmly to the wood beneath him.

"I'd heard tell of it," she nodded, the smile splitting into a grin when he confirmed what she already knew. "Is this about the human who helped you save your forest?" she asked slyly.

His head jerked up in surprise, cheeks hot and growing hotter when he saw the knowing smirk growing on her catlike face; Old Magi had been right about the witch knowing everything, damn her. He could see the old fairy smiling down on him from wherever she was now, and scowled.

"Yeah," he said with a jerky nod, trying to put up the tough guy act. "It's about him…"

Honestly, Yuuko felt sorry for the elf; the human who had helped them save the forest had come and gone before they'd ever really had time to get to know each other, and during that short time had only been in the company of the young Crysta. It, of course, didn't stop him from falling for Zak, but the fact that he seemed more interested in the female fairy must have been crippling to the poor elf on its own. The fact that Crysta refused to keep him around after the defeat of Hexxus must have just broken his heart.

Fairies could only feel one emotion at a time due to their size, but they felt that emotion so intensely that it left them crippled and weak if it was something as powerful as love.

"You have two wishes concerning the boy, but I can only grant one," she told him sadly, smoothing the silk of today's kimono with her palms. "You'll have to choose which one is worth more to you."

His expression was stricken at first (he didn't think she would be so blunt about his choosing one), but let his face screw up in thought. There was a chance that he couldn't get Zak to return his feelings even if he went through with it, and there was no way he was returning to FernGully with a broken heart. Not yet.

"I-" his voice cracked on the word, and Pips had to swallow to steel himself again. "I want to go to where he is. So I can be with him."

Yuuko nodded in approval, but schooled her expression just in case he suddenly decided to change his mind, as his kind was prone to. "The price for that wish is high; would you be willing to give up the very thing that you are just to be with him?" she asked carefully.

Pips looked like he might change his mind at that, but nodded at the last second. "Anything if it meant one chance to be with him," he said, aware of the weight of his words; anything was almost too high a price, but if it meant he'd even be able to hear Zak's voice again, it would be enough.

The witch wrapped her fingers around her own sake cup, sipping on the sweet nectar thoughtfully; what she wouldn't give for some good sake right about now. "Then I will take your powers and fairyhood as payment," she decided, watching the gold liquid swirl in her glass. "You will be human, in mind and body, and even your memories of your time will be sealed away. The only way for you access them is to find Zak and have him accept you. Is this acceptable?"

He looked as if he wanted to protest the last bit, but decided it would be unwise to question her; instead, he bartered. "Only if you give me a set time limit," he replied impishly. "And promise to give them back in case I fail."

Yuuko scowled at him, displeased that he had heard of some of the methods her colleagues seemed to employ. "You have one year," she conceded. "One year to make him realize he loves you. If you fail to do so, you will regain your powers and return home at the price of your memories of him."

It was a fair price, all things considered, and they both knew it; most were hard-pressed to find a way to barter with such a powerful witch when she basically dangled the proverbial carrot before you. Pips was just a smarter customer then she was accustomed to, and most beings didn't think to ask for an out in case things didn't go their way.

Pips wanted very much to spend the rest of his life with Zak, but if the other male didn't accept him, it would all be for naught if he couldn't return home. Better to forget him completely if he didn't want him then to live for the rest of his soon to be mortal life with the pain.

In this way, he would have both wishes granted. The price was high, but he'd accept it.

Yuuko, meanwhile, had reached up and taken one of the long berets keeping her hair up from its messy bun, using it to prick her finger. A small red dot formed almost immediately. "Then we will form a blood contract to insure that I carry out my end of the deal," she said gravely, holding the bleeding digit out for him to see. "Although I'm sure that I intend to, no matter what the outcome."

The red head grinned, using a pointed fang to tear a small gash along the tip of his own finger; it bled a lot more profusely then hers, but due to his size, it would be an equal exchange. "And with any luck, you won't need to," he said as he pressed his finger to hers, noting with some amazement that the size difference was already shrinking.

"There is no such thing as luck," she said mysteriously, old and foreign magic filling the room and swirling around them. Already he was growing in size, his wings shrinking and disappearing as his ears began to lose their elfin shape. His feet touched down on the table and he looked dizzy and weak, bending to one knee to keep from falling over so that their contract could be completed. "There is only Hitsuzen."

Pips' world went black.

Zak was rather surprised to learn that his neighbor's nephew had moved in with her to help take care of her. Maggie was feeling rather old these days, and he was glad that the old woman had family somewhere who cared enough to come and help care for her.

He had just come up the stairs on his way home from school when he caught sight of a familiar shock of red hair duck into the apartment next door. Curious, he crept over to take a peek.

"Ah, Zak!" The blonde jumped guiltily at the sound of the old woman's voice as she came up behind him. "Have you come to help my nephew unpack?"

Zak smiled disarmingly at her. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet," he replied politely, stepping aside so that she could hobble over to the open door. She was looking better then usual, and probably feeling it too if she was out and about; he'd be very sad if she were to die, because she was always so kind to him.

Maggie seemed to consider this, her wrinkled old face twisting itself in thought as she smoothed some flyaway gray hairs back into her bun. It always amazed him how much she reminded him of Magi, but chalked it up to that whole 'everyone has a twin somewhere' theory; he wouldn't be surprised if there was a fairy version of himself somewhere, or even back in FernGully itself. Crysta would have a field day with that one. "Then why don't you come in and I'll introduce you," she said after a moment, breaking him from his musings. "You're about the same age, so you can help him unpack and get him used to the area."

"Anything for you," he grinned, following the old woman into the apartment and closing the door behind them.

"Boy, you left the door open again," he heard Maggie snarl at who he assumed was aforementioned nephew. "This isn't like back home where you can trust the neighbors to watch your back; the city'll eat you alive if you're not careful."

Zak chuckled to himself, that being the exact same thing she'd said to him when he'd first moved in across the hall.

It seemed that this amused her nephew as well, because he gave a rather haughty laugh. The blonde's heart froze and her turned around very slowly lest his ears deceive him.

"I know, I know," Pips laughed (only he wasn't sure it was Pips because the redhead's usually messy hair was pulled up into a ponytail instead of flying free about his elfin face), ruffling the old woman's hair in a playful manner. "Don't get your panties in all in a twist Auntie, or I'll have to call the hospital again."

Maggie smacked his hand away playfully, turning to face the now pale faced Zak. "This is Zak, the boy who lives across the hall from me. I believe I mentioned him to you before," she said, pointing towards him. "Zak, this is my nephew-"

"Pips," he interrupted, quite unable to breath. The other boy cocked his head in an irritatingly familiar fashion, his cocky smile confused despite himself.

"Well, yes, that's what we call him at home," Maggie explained, seemingly confused by the blonde's reaction. "But his real name is Pippen."

'Pippen' came up to the other boy, and Zak fought the urge to bolt. He wasn't seeing this very human boy in front of, but rather the image of a fairy he had met in what often seemed like a dream over two summers ago. Pips was looking at him instead, with that eternally smug look on his handsome and tanned face, red hair wild and bright green eyes laughing as he attempted to pull himself together. The boy held his hand out for him to shake, though, and the image of the fairy was broken.

"It's very nice to meet you Zak," he said, their gazes (and oh god, they had the same eyes!) locking. There was something smoldering beneath the mock politeness, and the green color of his irises swirled with it laughingly, scorching Zak to his very core. "Maybe you and I can get together and you can show me some REAL city life."

"I really hope you two can be friends; Pippen doesn't know anyone here," Maggie chimed; she was only a few feet across the room, but she may as well have been a few _miles_ across town for all Zak heard her.

The blonde took 'Pippen's' hand hesitantly, the echo of a different variation of what he'd said playing in his head hauntingly; it made his face heat up at the implications that the current had obviously meant as he wondered about the original.

Zak gave him a weak smile, trying to ignore how 'Pippen's' grip on his hand seemed to tighten possessively. "Yeah, friends…"

**End**

With this, I have officially killed my childhood for the third time.

FernGully fanfiction, unfortunately, is few and far between. Which is sad considering how epic that movie was (Batty especially; he totally stole the show), but I guess not everyone remembers movies from their childhood as fondly as I do. Of course, I'm also one of the few who also happens to be a yaoi fangirl, so Zak and Pips never had a chance after I rewatched the movie after about fourteen years; there was SO much sexual tension between them! Subtext much? Anyways, while I enjoyed writing this one, there are only a few parts I really liked; I think because I got interrupted halfway through and had to wait to finish it later. The end I really enjoyed, though. I love to freak characters out like that, which in turn makes burst into random bouts of maniacal laughter; my friends think I'm odd, but oh well.

Anyways, I know I already said I'd be taking a break before, but some shit has popped up at home, so I may need to take a little more time. For those of you who have requested things from me, no worries, I WILL get your requests written and posted for you; it'll just take a little longer then I'd planned. So until I can sort things out at home, please enjoy this random bit of FernGully Shounen Ai (because there are not NEARLY enough out there; two on , and then three more floating about out there on dA and Google! It's a tragedy, I tell you! A TRAGEDY!).

Actually, before I cut off, I was wondering if anyone might be willing to write a Pips/Zak fanfic for me? And while I'm at it, if anyone would be interested in me continuing this. Looking back, it presents an interesting scenario, so now I'm all curious to see where it goes. Or someone can borrow the idea and run with it themselves if they want; as long as I'm credited, I guess. I'm such a request whore…

And for those who were curious, Maggie is indeed Magi. I'm sure you're all curious about how and why she's human, but that's a secret; not telling. –winks-


	10. Bird Cage

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. I doubt I'd be able to keep up with those green demons anyways…

Enjoy, su!

**Bird Cage**

They were in the middle of a showdown.

While she remained completely calm in her refusal, he stared her down determinedly, confident that the eerie milky white of his eyes would unnerve her into folding. Of course, Hyuuga Neji had never met anyone quite like Ichihara Yuuko, and so didn't know that he could wait for eternity for all she cared, but she wouldn't change her mind. And once the witch had made her decision, not even the demons of Hell could make her change her mind.

Not that the demons of Hell would have tried; she was far too terrifying for their liking.

"I told you that I wouldn't grant your wish Hyuuga-chan," she smiled serenely, using the endearment just to piss him off; she cheered mentally when he bristled at her. "I believe this is the fifteenth time that I've had to explain why."

Neji scowled at her, nodding curtly as the memory of their last several conversations on the subject surfaced in their minds.

"_I can't grant your wish Hyuuga-chan, the price and risk are too high."_

"_I can pay you anything you want! Just take the damn curse off me!"_

"_Curses are tricky things; by trying to remove one that is as ingrained in you as your Byakugan is, I run the risk of injuring both you and myself. I cannot risk that."_

"_Your saying that just because you don't want to risk your own hide…"_

"_So true."_

She'd explained all this with a mocking smile, of course, but somehow there was an alternate reason; the woman had admitted to trying to preserve her own being so easily that he'd suspected there was something more. Yuuko was, of course, no ninja by any standards, but she sure as hell lied like one.

And that alone was what kept bringing him back.

"At least explain to me why you can't," he snarled, calmly, hands clenching in the fabric of his dark shorts irritably. "So that I don't have to keep coming back."

Yuuko looked stricken by his words, going as far as to feign fainting and moaning about how ungrateful today's youth were. "And I just _so_ enjoy our conversations, Hyuuga-chan!" she bemoaned.

"Woman, I swear to god…"

"Alright, alright, don't get your undies in a twist," she waved him off, straightening and smoothing her kimono. Yuuko flashed him a grin in response to the death glare he was giving her, and so the showdown seemed to continue; who could make who break eye contact first? It was Yuuko's favorite game because she always won. "There IS a price for this precious information, you understand," she said, ever the businesswoman.

Neji, to his credit, had learned early that to promise her anything was a hefty price; instead, he would let her name her price before agreeing to anything. Of course, her usual price for giving him information consisted of a rather loud barging in of two certain green ninja, so he nodded his assent. "They'll be here any moment."

Her grin stretching even wider than before at this, Yuuko quickly cleared her throat before letting her expression go serious; the hairs on the back of the young Hyuuga's neck stood on end. When was the last time had he ever seen her this serious?

"Neji," she began, surprising him with the use of his first name without any kind of title attached. "For me to remove the curse from, from anyone of the Branch House, I would have to remove a large part of your soul. That curse has been on you for so long that if I were to break it, you would lose half of yourself, not to mention the repercussions it would have on me. I would either be killed, hurt, or cursed myself, and as much as you dislike me, I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

He nodded numbly, trying to take this all in. It was bad enough that he and the rest of the Branch Family was stuck in this proverbial bird cage, but to suck someone else in who had nothing to do with their world was worse then low. Lee, for one, would question his honor, and as much as the green ninja was an annoyance, he respected his code of honor. To have the other lose faith in his own made his heart sink at the thought.

During all this, Yuuko had continued her speech and rattled off several more reasons why she couldn't remove it. Unfortunately, he hadn't been paying much attention; if he had, he would have caught the monumental information that he was about to meet a hyperactive blonde who would take it upon himself to change the Hyuuga's fate.

Would have, but didn't.

Of course, their guests chose that exact moment to barge in and interrupt the quiet that had settled in after she'd finished speaking.

"Neji, in the name of all that is full of youth and energy, please do not do this!" the voice of one Maito Gai boomed from the entrance. Maru and Moro's excited giggles could be heard as they bounced and hung off of the green clad ninja, all the while pulling him towards the room they were in. "Yuuko-sama I beg of you not to grant his wish!"

The shoji slammed open to reveal not just Gai, but Rock Lee as well, and not for the first time Yuuko wondered if the two were related at least indirectly; it would certainly explain the eyebrows.

Lee bypassed Gai and made his way over to Neji as if to shake some sense into him; the other boy sent him a withering glare, and Lee checked himself. "You can't do this Neji-kun! Think of the repercussions! You'll be sacrificing half your soul, and you won't be able to be a ninja anymore, and then you can't celebrate the wonders of youth with me and TenTen anymore, and-and-"

The boy just went on and on in circles about why Neji couldn't have his wish granted, and was soon joined by his sensei who by this point was crying like a little girl as his favorite student preached their 'gospel' of life and happiness. The cold look the Hyuuga was giving him would have withered most, but the two had grown so used to his moods that they were completely unperturbed. Yuuko took all this in with silent amusement.

"Gai-sensei," she coughed, finally interrupting them. When she was sure she had his undivided attention, she continued. "I've already just told Neji-chan why I can't grant his wish. You can take him home now."

Gai appeared flabbergasted by the fact that they had missed their chance to spread the 'word', but Lee was pleased; if she'd finished this quickly, then it was likely that he had given up early today. Or period!

"I knew you would come to your senses eventually!" he cried, quite unable to contain his delight and hugged to now put-out boy. Neji waited until Lee's senses had returned to him before shoving the other boy off. "Where are you going?" he asked when the Hyuuga got to his feet and began padding toward the door.

"Home," he snapped, door slamming behind him.

Lee chased after his comrade, calling for him to wait and leaving their hapless teacher with the Space Time Witch. Gai swallowed hard when he noticed the sly look she was sending him and flinched when she thrust her hand toward him.

"My payment," she grinned, gesturing excitedly at him.

Sighing, Gai reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet and handed it to her. She took it greedily and flipped through what appeared to be photos almost greedily, ignoring the dark look he was giving her. Ah, he had done well.

"Three photos of Kakashi without his mask, two shirtless, and one of him making out with Iruka," he recited dutifully before pulling a disgusted face. "As promised. Are you sure that's enough to keep you from granting Neji-kun's wish?"

Yuuko cackled, still pawing through the photos with an animalistic gleam in her eye. "Almost more then enough, considering you must have almost died getting them for me," she said, laughing at how pale his face turned at the memory. She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm missing one, Gai-sensei."

Her hand was in his face again, fingers waggling expectantly for what missing from her little collection of what Gai liked to call 'Kakashi Porn'. Almost grudgingly, he dug through his pocket again and produced the missing photo.

"And one photo of the 4th Hokage posing in a speedo," he grumbled as she plucked it from his fingers. "I hope you realize how disrespectful that is."

She shrugged. "Minato-san promised me this when he came to ask about sealing the fox. His payment has been long overdo."

Gai shook his head at her. "You're incorrigible."

"I know."

"Got any good sake?"

"Of course! And snacks!"

The two spent the rest of the day in a drunken stupor, eating snacks and annoying poor Watanuki with odd drinking shanties from the Land of Fire.

**End**

This is for 3Kiyoshi3, who requested Naruto from me. Sorry it took so long, but I had personal issues going on at home and then I started pastry school, so I haven't had time (or a muse for that matter) lately. Um, about the stuff at the end with the pictures…I tried really hard not to insert my own fangirlishness, but it was really hard and I fell to temptation at the end. I hope you like it anyways, though. And please, no more Naruto requests-as willing as I am to write them, I just hit a brick wall half-way through. Same goes for Bleach (which I know next to nothing of thanks to my love Hidden Jem anime). Anyways, I'll get working on Demon Fox of Midnight and yuMeNami's requests next, so keep an eye out!

**Reviews save lives. And help an otherwise swamped author get her muse back.**


	11. Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. I would probably hate myself if I did.

Enjoy, su!

**Cherry Blossom**

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would give up everything just to see them once more? To hear their voice over the phone before they left forever? Open their eyes one more time? Wished so selfishly for that someone to look back as they walked away and chose someone else? Wanted nothing more then for them to return and would even forsake your own life just to be with them?

Yuuko couldn't say whether she had or not, but she did know first hand the repercussions of such a wish. She was living proof that wishing that hard worked.

So it was with disdain that she considered the wish before her-the simple wish of a man, once a boy in love, to see his beloved once more, if only for a second. Of course she was obligated to grant any wish he might have, for she was the all powerful Space Time Witch, the only unbiased being in the universe, and so long as he could pay the price, then there was no problem. And he could, unfortunately.

"The price for your wish is high," she informed him gravely, keeping the disgust from her voice and face. Her expression was smooth and cool, the perfect example of a skilled businesswoman, but inside she was seething with indignance. What right did have to make such a wish? Didn't he understand the implications it would have on, not just him, but her as well?

"I'll pay it," was his immediate reply.

Red rouged lips were pursed to keep her from making a biting remark. Instead, she poured herself a cup of tea (Watanuki had insisted she go without that day), watching as he watched the delicate silk of her long kimono sleeves curiously. She was quite something else, he thought, and not at all what he had heard. There was something undeniably cold about Yuuko, even when she had received him with a polite smile. He'd have preferred that to the indifference she showed him upon hearing his wish.

Although he suspected she may have already known what he was going to ask.

"Why do men like you always ask the impossible?" she sighed to herself.

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

Yuuko waved him off as she took a sip of her tea (Oolong) and indicated he be silent while she thought. After a moment, she set the tiny cup aside and folded her hands in her lap.

"You will only see your beloved once, as you have asked," she began. The man opened his mouth as if to protest, but she silenced him with a glare. "The wish was for just one more meeting, and one more meeting is all I'm willing to grant," she snapped. The witch also failed to mention that it was also all she was able to.

He nodded silently.

Clearing her throat, Yuuko began again. "You will only see her once, and after that, there will be no more chances. How you use this opportunity is up to you."

"Is that all?" he asked.

Casting her gaze to the side, she weighed the option of telling him any more. When she was satisfied he could afford the price, she shook her head. "The day you see her will be random. You will not know where she is, what day she will be where you are, and you will not be able to change the fate that you have now bound yourselves to. The time it takes for your wish to be full filled will be the time it takes a cherry blossom petal to fall five centimeters. Understand?"

He didn't, but then again she didn't expect him to. When he asked how he should go about paying the price for his selfish wish, she told him she had already received it in full and saw him on his way. Once he was gone, Yuuko ordered the twins to draw her a bath and find her a few bottles of Sapporo, Watanuki be damned.

Weeks later found Takaki Tono wandering down the avenue just after his latest break-up with his latest girlfriend, wondering what exactly he had been thinking when he'd gotten together with her. He had Akari, after all, even if it had been years since they had last seen each other. But that was where the Space Time Witch had come in; she'd said that he would only see her once more, but that was all he needed to convince her to stay with him. After all, they had been in love hadn't they?

It was Spring and the cherry blossoms had just started to fall.

Hands dug into his pockets as he slouched along grumpily, that brief meeting with the beautiful but strange woman played through his head, distracting him from everything around him. What on earth had she meant when she'd said that his wish would be full filled in the time it took a cherry blossom to fall five centimeters? Didn't that mean that it would have happened as soon as he'd stepped foot outside the shop's gates? It had been almost six weeks since their meeting and he _still_ hadn't seen Akari.

Takaki was starting to doubt the validity of this supposed witch.

Grumbling to himself as he stopped in front of the train tracks as trolley went by, he wondered some more about what he had actually agreed to pay the mad woman. He'd asked what it was she had wanted for his wish only to receive a dismissal and the promise that he didn't have to worry about it. That it had been paid in full for a long time. What the hell did that mean?

Once the trolley had passed, the young man continued on his way across the tracks, bumping shoulders with a young woman holding an umbrella as he passed. Muttering an apology, he stopped half a second later to look back over his shoulder at her, a feeling of dread passing through his stomach. She paused and went to turn as well.

"Akari…?" he called just as another trolley went by, obstructing her from view. When it was gone, so was she and he'd understood what the witch's words meant.

_The time it takes for your wish to be full filled will be the time it takes a cherry blossom petal to fall five centimeters._

"What exactly was his payment?" Mokona asked. It was a beautiful day near the end of Spring, when the cherry blossoms were just starting to fall. How beautiful a sight it was to see them drift along slowly, as if watching pink snowflakes dance through the air-it was Yuuko's favorite season next to Winter.

Sipping from her cup thoughtfully, Yuuko allowed her thoughts to wander from the sight before her, the tang of the light sake, and the sweet taste of the specially made sweets Watanuki had made just for their private viewing party. Even the joyful screams of Maru and Moro couldn't reach her as they frolicked through the garden.

After much thought, she finally answered. "His happiness."

Mokona winced. "That's a pretty heavy price for a wish as big as that one. No way he could have afforded it on his own."

"No, he couldn't," Yuuko agreed solemnly as she reached out a hand to catch a few of the falling flower petals. They felt silky smooth against her skin and she suppressed a smile as she looked at them fondly. "He had help from a Miss Kanae Sumida."

"That surfer girl who came in here five years ago?"

"The very same."

Mokona grunted, obviously displeased that such a nice girl had had to help pay for such a useless wish, even if it was indirectly. "And what did she pay?"

Yuuko let out a hallow laugh as she let the petals drift away from her hand, letting it drop back into her lap. "Her happiness for his."

They were silent for a long time, but the little black pork-bun broke it with a heavy sigh. "Stupid kid should have realized it the minute the wind ripped that letter from his hand that they weren't meant to be. Would have saved both him and Kanae a lot of heart ache," he groused, deciding to drown his sorrow over the whole mess with the rest of the sake bottle. Watanuki had seen fit to leave them several extra in their picnic basket, just in case.

"Yes, he was a foolish boy. Right up till the end," the witch whispered as her red eyes followed the path of another blossom. It landed in her sake, making it ripple, and she smiled sadly. "Did you know that a cherry blossom falls five centimeters per second?"

Mokona looked up at her blearily, already quite drunk by now himself. "Where did you hear that?"

Yuuko just kept smiling.

It was a warm Spring day; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom as they fell, there was good sake to be had, and Watanuki had made them special sweets just for the occasion. The kimono Yuuko wore was especially bright and beautiful and she was in the company of a good friend. Now if only they could enjoy it.

**END**

For the wonderful yuMeNami, who always gives me wonderful requests that really challenge my creativity. Consider this a VERY late Christmas present for you and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up. School and what not have kept me really freakin' busy. Anyways, a brief explanation before we go on: obviously Takaki went to Yuuko in the hopes that she would whip up a way for him to see Akari again even though they had been separated by time and fate only to have it blow up in his face quite horribly. There are several reasons for this: what you don't know, though it was implied here at the end by Yuuko, was that Akari made a wish of her own when she moved to Iwafune, right after seeing Takaki for the last time. Her wish was for her body to get better, but in exchange she had to cut the red thread that bound her and him. A few years later, after realizing that Takaki would never love her, Kanae went to Yuuko to wish for his happiness at the cost of her own. Unfortunately, Takaki never got it through his thick head that he and Akari were never meant to be and sacrificed his only chance so that he could see her for a second. The time at which a cherry blossom falls. As effed up as that is, I think I did a bang up job with this one and hope you like it yuMe-tan. Hopefully it isn't all that confusing though, seeing as I'd only seen the movie once and there were only a few scenes that actually stuck out in my mind (i.e., when he lost the letter, when Kanae realized what was going down, and when he and Akari finally met each other for the last time). Um, also, if no one caught it, I also implied that Takaki killed himself after realizing just what he'd done. Dark and horrible, I know, but it's been a while since I've actually written and I needed evil. Hope that's alright.

Also, I'd like to dedicate this first post of the new year to not only yuMe-tan, but my bestest buddy Shio-chan, who showed me the movie and who was also a source of much inspiration if any of you have read my older and really crappy stuff. I know we haven't seen eye to eye at all lately, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for what's been happening, that I miss you, and that I love you for putting up with my crap as long as I've put up with yours. Here's to the hope that we can make up and be buddies again and that I did one of your favorite movies justice!

Anyways, a brief announcement before I end this: I'mma start a new fanfiction in the near future based on the game Harvest Moon and the music of My Chemical Romance from the CD The Black Parade. I realized that since I was only working on Wish Shop, and it being a collection of one shots, I also had some time freed up for a new literary venture. So while updates to this will continue to be sporadic from now on (I am so sorry guys, but school is really hectic; bright side is I can take my laptop now, so I can work on it more), I will continue to pump out stories for all you wonderful fans. Anyways, the content of this new project shall remain a secret until I finish working it out (imagine, me working something out before jumping in head first to write it), but I wanna do this right, so until then, just enjoy Wish Shop. Now to work on Demon Fox of Midnight's request! I hope I don't keep you waiting even longer then I have been!

**Reviews save lives. They also keep a starving college student like me from gnawing my foot off.**


	12. Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. If I did, the series would be done by now with a somewhat favorable ending for all.

Enjoy, su!

**Wish**

She had always wanted to be lucky enough to find a four-leaf clover. As a little girl, before she had become a witch, she had spent hours in little patches of the flora searching for one. But it always proved to be as elusive as the rumors made it out to be—and within good reason.

Four-leaf Clovers were among the most powerful things in the universe, once one took the time to think. It was why there was only one in existence (as far as anyone knew, anyways) and kept locked up in a cage full of dreamlike wonders. The Wizards figured if they could keep the Clover distracted, she would forget there was an even bigger world out there and they could all breathe easier for a while longer.

But Yuuko knew that all things, good or bad, must come to an end, and so she was here by request of a certain Wizard herself.

"You're not like the others."

Red eyes blinked lazily as the Space-Time Witch took in the sight before her; an impossibly beautiful young girl with short hair white as snow and skin as pale as her own. Eerie forest-green eyes peered at her curiously as the girl watched her from her perch in the only tree in the girl's cage. Yuuko took in the mechanical wings spread out behind the girl with interest.

"Good morning Su," she chirped in greeting, giving the suspicious girl a wide grin. She returned it with a shy smile of her own, quite unsure why her lips were quirking like this. "I hear you have a wish. Would you like me to grant it?"

Su blinked owlishly at her, bewildered. "My wish?" the Clover asked.

Yuuko nodded, gesturing that she come down so that she wasn't shouting up at her. The girl complied, her strange wings fluttering as if they were made of flesh and feathers instead of metal and glass. "Yes. I wouldn't have come otherwise," she explained.

"You really aren't like the others," observed Su in an amused tone.

She merely grinned in reply.

"I…do have a wish," Su continued softly, looking up at Yuuko shyly. The witch was struck by just how cute she was and lamented the need to cage such a sweet and polite little girl. "But I don't have any 'money' to pay you with."

The word sounded foreign rolling off of Su's tongue like that, so it was a good thing that the only currency the witch accepted were things of the _soul_. She told her as much.

"Will you really take my soul?" she asked, head cocked to the side demurely.

"No. But the price has to be equal to the service rendered. If the price isn't equal, the repercussions could affect both me and you," Yuuko explained.

Su nodded, looking down at her bare feet as the mechanical birds hopped and pecked at the ground around them. "I see," she murmured. "Would I be able to afford my wish if I asked you to grant it?"

Yuuko gave it some thought before deciding that she wouldn't. "Not without some sort of proxy."

Ever so slightly interested now, the Clover gestured that she continue. She needn't have prompted.

"Your price, should you decide to contact this proxy, is a song. You know the songstress Ora?"

"I do," she nodded, eyes shining. Ah, seemed she was a fan of the single-leafed Clover.

Nodding in satisfaction, she went on. "Ora is who you will need to contact in order to find your proxy. But before you request his help in granting your wish, you will need to write a song with Ora. That is your price."

Su studied Yuuko, only slightly suspicious. "This all sounds too simple. Are you sure that that will suffice?"

"It will be a lot more difficult then you think it is. I would warn you, but I don't think you can afford the price for that either." Hinting, however, was not against the rules and Su nodded in understanding with wide eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly.

The witch chuckled, patting the girl on the head. She seemed surprised by the contact and savored it. "Don't thank me yet. Not when you haven't even paid me for my services."

She nodded before something occurred to her. "How will you receive your payment if I can't leave this cage and they won't let you back in?"

"They couldn't keep me out if they tried," Yuuko snickered before becoming somber. "I will receive it when the time is right, so you needn't worry."

The Clover nodded, still very unsure, but glad that her wish might come true after all. Bidding the girl goodbye, Yuuko departed in a flurry of dark hair and silk through the door and back to her shop. Watanuki squawked about her hiding in the broom closet for hours while he had been calling for her, but she just laughed and ordered him make some snacks and bring some booze.

She flicked on the radio and waited.

**END**

Demon Fox of Midnight, this one is for you. I'm sorry if I messed some of it up, but I don't actually have a tome of Clover on hand, so I couldn't check it. I'd have done Wish for you, but I was intrigued by what I could do with Clover and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. And I love the challenge it provided. So I hope you like it.

And to the reviewer, mame, who requested that I do a sequel to the Naruto chapter I did a while back, I'm afraid I can't do that. Not because it's Naruto (though that is a small part of it), but because of the nature of the chapter itself. I try very hard not to mess with Canon too much when it comes to crossovers like this if I can help it, and while I did play with it quite a bit in that one, because of how it ended I don't think I can do it. Not only can I not bring myself to do it, but I'm creatively stumped too. That's why I asked that no one make anymore Naruto requests: because that series just drains me creatively. So while I would kind of like to, it's more a matter of 'I can't' rather than 'I won't'. I'm really sorry, but maybe make a different request?

**Reviews save lives. And help a budding author/baker get to Fanime this year.**


	13. Ponds

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Although I think we would all be glad to own the characters in any one of these games. MFoMT especially.

Enjoy, su!

**Ponds**

"Watanuki, could you please set an extra place for tea?"

The bespectacled boy blinked down at his employer, who was sitting on the picnic blanket in another of her strange outfits (this one made her look like an Indian queen despite her obviously Asian features) and looking up at him demurely. She'd come to him earlier demanding a picnic lunch and some tea, promising him something good should he comply. He was immediately suspicious.

"I thought you said that we wouldn't be having any customers today," he pointed out.

Yuuko smiled blithely at him, which put him even more on guard. "Yes, and there won't be. Now hurry up before she gets here."

Grumbling about his boss, Watanuki wandered back into the shop to retrieve the extra setting just as the tea kettle began to steam. Seeing as he would have more then just an extra cup to carry, the teen placed it and the now steaming tea pot on a tray and hurried back outside. He let out a squawk at the sight that met him, nearly upturning it's contents.

"Tut, tut! What a clumsy boy you have there!" chided the woman currently floating on top of the pond in the middle of the garden. He gawked at her bright green hair, up in two large buns with a single large braid dangling from one, and her almost skimpy gossamer finery. Sapphire eyes peered back at him curiously. "And in need of some training. Doesn't he know that staring is rude?"

Watanuki colored and looked away at the same moment Yuuko started laughing. He glared at her instead.

"Well it isn't everyday we're graced with the presence of the Harvest Goddess herself. He's just a bit surprised; you'll forgive him, won't you Selene?" the witch baited.

After a few more moments of studying the still very red Seer, the Harvest Goddess nodded her affirmative and stepped onto the grass on the bank of the pond. It immediately began to flower around her. Thankful that he had something else to look at, Watanuki watched the flowers grow wherever the Goddess stepped as she made her way over to Yuuko.

"How have you been Selene?" asked the witch conversationally once the Goddess was comfortable and her servant had served them both their tea.

Blowing on the steaming beverage, the Harvest Goddess glared at Yuuko over the top of her cup. "I really wish you wouldn't call me by that anymore. It's been centuries since I went by that name you know."

"That's why I use it. Who else is going to keep that feather-head of yours grounded? Annabelle?" Yuuko joked.

The Harvest Goddess glared good-naturedly. "The Witch Princess is far more concerned with pulling pranks on me and my followers then in keeping me 'in line'," she informed her primly.

"That would explain the bratty attitude you're copping then."

Watanuki watched the exchange in fascination, floored by the fact that Yuuko would show such disrespect to what she had previously stated was a goddess. And with such familiarity! Either they really had known each other for a long time (which would either make the Goddess a frequent customer at the shop or Yuuko was really old—a thought he should probably keep to himself if he valued his life) or she just liked egging the Goddess on. He dearly hoped it was the former.

"Watanuki, why don't you go fetch us some more snacks? We'll need more by the time this visit is over," Yuuko suggested sweetly. Deciding it would be better to comply without complaining while in front of a celestial being, the teen nodded curtly and ambled back towards the shop. "He really is a good boy you know," she said to the Harvest Goddess once he was out of sight and earshot.

The Goddess seemed amused by this assessment. "He seems like more trouble then he's worth if you ask me," she snipped.

"I didn't," was the witch's saccharine reply.

After a few more minutes of teasing and catching up, Yuuko finally prompted the Goddess to inform her of the reason for her visit. As she'd stated earlier, it really wasn't everyday that the Harvest Goddess visited her shop, and nearly every time she did was more for business then pleasure. She actually couldn't remember the last time the Goddess had visited just because she could and was slightly saddened by the fact; they were such good friends when they'd just started out, after all.

Sighing, the Harvest Goddess let her reasons spill from her pale lips. The people of Mineral Town had stopped visiting her church and making offerings at her pond, they were far more concerned with their own lives then being good people, were ostracizing the few new residents the town had and were ignoring each other. The farm that her good friend had owned had fallen into horrible disrepair after his death and things were just getting worse. It was one thing for the people to stop believing in her (though she still had a few loyal followers left in the town aside from the poor priest), but for them to behave like this? It was disheartening!

Listening to her friend's (usual) complaints somberly, the Space-Time Witch wondered if she was going to run to her like this every time things got a little bad in the towns she was worshiped in. But the Goddess seemed even more distressed then usual about this 'Mineral Town' place and figured it was worth some looking into. Last she'd checked, it was a fairly pleasant place.

"Is there anything you can do?" the Goddess finally asked after pausing to catch her breath.

Yuuko gave her friend a thoughtful look as she searched her mind for a possible (and affordable) solution. She could always do it in the usual way, but then something seemed ever so slightly off.

"Is it just the one, or is another of the Mineral Towns in trouble as well?" she asked suspiciously with narrowed red eyes.

The Harvest Goddess colored prettily. "Well…"

She needn't have continued; Yuuko already knew where this was going.

"The price for changing someone's fate is high, as you well know," the witch explained in a no-nonsense tone, completely unamused by the situation. Really, how could she let it get this bad before coming to her? "And you want me to fix more then just one of the towns this time. Your price will be steep. Will you be able to pay it?"

The other woman nodded, long braid swaying. "I think I'll manage," she replied slowly.

Smiling tightly, she held out her hand for the Goddess to take. "Good, because this is going to take some doing. How many of the Mineral Towns am I messing with?"

"Just the two," the Goddess informed her guiltily and refused to take it just yet. "The others are prospering just fine right now."

Yuuko scowled at her friend at the 'right now'. That didn't bode too well either. First things first, though:

"The paths of the new farmers will be the same and different. One of them will wash up on the beach after they are tossed off the ship they're traveling on, and the other will be fooled by a fraudulent newspaper advertisement. The second will be fine on their own, so make sure the first gets picked up by someone. Doesn't matter who, so have fun picking."

The Harvest Goddess listened with wide eyes, clutching her teacup in her hands tightly. Jeez, as annoyed as Yuuko was right now, she couldn't help the brief flash of affection that flashed through her eyes as she regarded her. It was gone a second later.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "As payment, you will need to go to a place called Forget-Me-Not-Valley and take up residence in the pond there—"

"But that's the next town over! Heck, it's not even a real town! It's a village!"

Yuuko silenced her with a look. "If you want me to grant your wish, you'll go. When the farmer's child becomes too lazy to work, you and the Harvest Sprites of that town will disappear until that child can rescue you. Understand?"

"But what if that child never rescues me?" she demanded miserably.

"Believe me, they will. Now do you accept the terms or what?"

Seeing no alternative, the Harvest Goddess agreed rather reluctantly, holding her hand out to shake to make it official. Yuuko shook it briefly.

"I suppose I'll have to take my leave now, won't I?" the Goddess stated in a small voice.

This time the smile the witch gave her was real and friendly. She shook her head. "Stay a moment longer. You won't be sorry you did," she assured her.

She looked doubtful, but the look disappeared just as soon as Watanuki toddled back out into the garden, arms laden with trays of snacks. The look she gave him could only be described as curious as he set them all down shakily and flashed her a smile.

He looks just like…

"I didn't know what you might like, and all we really had was strawberries, so I hope you don't mind strawberry short-cake and strawberry milk. There's even some strawberry ice cream in the freezer if you're going to stay longer," he offered, presenting her with one of the fruit and whipped cream topped treats and gesturing towards the drinks to go with it.

The Harvest Goddess' eyes watered and she took it from him, spearing one of the red pieces of fruit with a proffered fork and chowing down happily.

Yuuko giggled at the dumbfounded teen. "I believe you just made a favorable offering to the Harvest Goddess Watanuki," she informed him. "Selene has always loved strawberries you know."

Watanuki just nodded, not all together sure what to do with the childlike and irresponsible Harvest Goddess. In any case, he had some how won her favor because she said that he was welcome to visit her at any one of her ponds whenever he wanted.

**END**

And with this, I officially break into Harvest Moon fanfiction. After those last couple serious chapters, I figured something a little more lighthearted was in order and hopped to it. Hopefully, no one minds me giving the Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess names, but you know Yuuko would have been around long enough to be on friendly terms with both of them and earn the right to call them by their real names. Anyways, this also marks the beginning of my fanfiction career in HM fics and my love of the games. Look forward to the first chapters of The Black Parade and maybe a few little one-shots based on Claire (my favorite HM farmer).

Could anyone else tell that the farmers Yuuko was talking about were from the PSP version of Girl and MFoMT? And that the Harvest Goddess was going to be spending some time in DS Cute?

Oh yeah, and as for the request from the kind Movie-Brat, if you're reading this, could you tell me what exactly you'd like me to do? You just giving me the characters you want to appear doesn't really give me any ideas when I've never seen or read Ranma ½ or it's been so long as far as Sailor Moon goes...

**Reviews save lives. And gets the author her own version of Soul Silver.**


End file.
